


"There's a light in your flat."

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: "And I can't help but wonder who's with you and if you're lying alone. And I know that I should leave but there's a light in your flat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like one am so please excuse it if it's horrible yikes.

It's raining as Vladimir sits at the bar and drinks himself stupid for the fourth night that week. Drinking himself into a stupor had become a horrible habit the past few months since he and Matt had split. The world that had once felt warm and so full of light now felt cold and dull since the two had gone their separate ways. 

And though he had tried,  _ ‘God have I tried,’  _ Vladimir thinks as he knocks back another shot, he hadn’t been able to find anyone remotely close to Matthew and hadn’t been able to force himself to even try sleeping with anyone else.

There are tons of people in the bar. It’s crowded actually and Vladimir has scowled and brushed many people, men and women alike, away when they try to chat him up. He doesn’t care if he’s coming across as rude, doesn’t care that he could very easily sleep with any of the men if he so chose. He just cares that none of the people are Matt and that he feels dreadfully alone. 

Though he knows he only has himself to blame; it’d been his idea to break up. He’d been the one to pack his things and walk out while Matt had been at work. He had been the one ignoring all of Matt’s calls until finally after two weeks the calls had stopped. 

Vladimir pulls his phone from his pocket with one hand and holds a now nearly empty bottle of beer with the other. He didn’t even like beer, it was just Matt’s favorite brand. And he looks down at his now unlocked phone and goes straight to his contacts and lets his thumb hover over Matt’s name. 

A wry smile paints itself onto his face and he locks the phone once more.

“I want two more shots and one more bottle of this,” Vladimir holds up and shakes the beer bottle a bit, “piss water.”

The bartender just shrugs a bit. He has very obviously gotten used to the Russian who frequents the bar more often than he should.

* * *

Hours later when Vladimir is stumbling from the bar, too drunk to walk in a straight line. He hails a cab and gives the address and ten minutes later is handing over a tad too much cash.

It’s not until he’s crossing the street that he realizes he gave the wrong address, had given his and Matt’s address. The address where Matthew currently still lives.

_ ‘Could I go in? Can I knock?’ _ He wonders to himself as he stares up to the third floor. He knows exactly which flat is Matt’s. ‘ _ Has he replaced the locks since I left?’ _

The thought makes Vladimir’s heart race. 

But he doesn’t move to open the door to the building, just continues to stare up. Until a light shines in the flat and he sees not one but two figures through the curtains. One he instantly recognizes as Matt and his breath catches in his throat. 

The other is a woman.

He feels sick, stomach churning and head beginning to pound, and he doubts it’s just the alcohol making him feel this way.

* * *

Vladimir lies awake in bed the next day, early afternoon to be exact, with a pillow over his face and groaning occasionally. His head is pounding and he curses at himself for not taking any aspirin before going to bed. Then curses again as he remembers seeing Matt and a woman in the flat.

He’d never been able to be the person that Matt needed, or perhaps wanted was a better word, for him to be no matter how hard he had tried. And despite what Matt had thought Vladimir had tried to change if only a little bit. Even if he had hated that Matt had wanted him to change and had hated that he’d, in turn, tried to change Matt. 

Though he supposed it didn’t really matter now since they were no longer together and hadn’t been for nearly four months.

* * *

A few more days pass and Vladimir finds himself once more outside Matt’s apartment building. He’s feeling equal halves nostalgic and lonely and maybe that is what had caused his feet to carry him directly to what had once been theirs but now remained only Matt’s flat.

He glances around and wonders to himself, ‘ _ Are one of these cars hers or did she take a taxi here?’ _

It feels as though he suddenly had ice in his veins rather than blood as a mild panic sinks in. He clenches his fists and scowls. Any of the vehicles could be hers, could belong to the woman who was now with his Matvey.

That thought makes him jolt, turn sharply, and walk away.

Matt isn’t his anymore.

* * *

 

It’s five more nights before he’s half sober and standing across the street, leaning his back against a building and staring up at the third floor where a light shines.

Matt had never had use for lights. It had been a cause for arguments, some lighthearted and others more serious, when Vladimir lived with him. 

Vladimir narrows his eyes as he watches the lights flick off. ‘ _ Who are you with Matvey? Who has taken my spot beside you?’ _ He wonders before he can censor the thought. 

A woman with deep red hair, such a deep shade of red that it reminds him of blood, leaves the apartment building and Vladimir raises an eyebrow as he watches her walk down the streets. But after a few moments more of watching her retreating figure he turns his attention back to the window in Matt’s flat.

He can see the barest hint of a shadow walking around in the living room and wonders before he can stop, ‘ _ Are you all alone tonight? I hope that you are.’ _

* * *

The very next day Vladimir is standing right in front of Matt’s door, fist poised to knock but unable to make the contact needed. He wants to knock, wants to talk to Matt and tell him how wrong he was to leave him, but wonders if he even has that right anymore.

‘ _ Would you even listen to me if I began talking?’  _ Vladimir groans, drops his fist, and shoves his hands into his pockets as he stares at the door. 

He knows that Matt must have changed the key to the flat by now since clearly Vladimir isn’t coming back. Or so Matt surely believes. And Vladimir knows that he should go.

But instead all he can think is, ‘ _ There’s a light on in your flat.’ _

* * *

Vladimir keeps telling himself, promises himself really, that he’s over Matt. He nearly has himself convinced on multiple occasions but each attempt goes out the window the moment he begins drinking.

It’s a full month later when he’s drunk out of his mind and sentimental and nostalgic and winds up across the street from Matt’s apartment building once more. It’s become a bad habit, a type of punishment of sorts to torture himself as he wonders what is happening in Matt’s flat now. 

He doesn’t have the strength to stand and so slides to the concrete and sits. Just sits and stares up at the light that pours from Matt’s flat. 

The light goes off. 

Minutes pass and a red haired woman leaves the building. 

* * *

The light shines through from the flat window, curtains open this time even though it’s getting late now, and Vladimir can see a vase full of fresh bright red flowers sitting on the window sill.

He frowns as he sees the now familiar red haired woman turn the lights off. And he waits. And waits. But this time she doesn’t leave the building. 

A sigh escapes his lips as he realizes what is going on between Matt and the nameless to him woman. Matt had moved on. It was much more of a shock than it really should have been, all things considered. 

  
Matt isn’t alone that night and Vladimir now knows who he’s lying with.


End file.
